


Deep Within

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk US
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thrust, every groan, every drop of sweat told Justin that Brian was owning him, possessing him. Marking him as his and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Within

(Touch.) Justin gasped when Brian’s naked body pressed against his. Brian’s skin was hot, so hot it seemed like it was marking him. With his hands grabbing handfuls of Brian’s hair, Justin crushed their mouths together.

*

_“Justin? Are you even listening to me?”_

_“Sorry, Mark. You were saying?”_

_“I can’t keep doing this, Justin. You_ need _to pay attention to me!”_

_“I am.”_

_“The fuck you are! You’re thinking about him, aren’t you? It’s always about him!”_

*

(Smell.) The smell was intoxicating. His nose pressed in his hair while Brian’s mouth did wicked things to his neck, Justin couldn’t stop breathing Brian in. No one smelled like Brian: musk, danger, sex, _male_. Closing his eyes, Justin inhaled and tried to take Brian inside himself in any way possible.

*

_“I can’t live like this!”_

_“Then don’t.”_

_“Justin! How can you… Do you even care? This is not you talking! It’s him! I know it is! Every time you see him, or talk to him, you become this person I’m not sure I know… It’s always him!”_

_“Maybe it is. Yeah. Always him.”_

*

(Taste.) Brian’s cock was in Justin’s mouth, and he was moaning for the taste of it.  
(Sight.) Brian’s eyes never left his face making Justin feel like he was the most beautiful sight in the world. He sucked. Hard.  
(Sound.) Brian’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open letting out a long, low groan that rang in Justin’s ears.  
Justin closed his eyes against the sensory overload and kept sucking.

*

_“I love you, Justin!”_

_“I know.”_

_“Then why are you doing this to me?”_

_“I can’t help it.”_

*

Lying on his back, Justin smiled while his legs were lifted and placed on Brian’s shoulders. The smile quickly turned into a breathy sigh when he felt Brian’s cock nudging him. 

“It’s going to be hard and fast, Justin. No other way tonight. Will you let me?”

Justin’s hands grabbed Brian’s ass guiding him inside with one swift movement. They both let out a loud moan, and Justin whispered “Yes” on Brian’s lips.

*

_“Why? Why can he do anything he wants? Why do you let him? Why does he always win?”_

_“He does anything he wants; he does anything_ I _want. He knows he can, I know he will. And he doesn’t win. There’s never any competition.”_

*

Nothing mattered, nothing but Brian’s movements inside him. Hard. Fast. Punitive, almost. Brian’s cock was marking him on the inside, just like his hot skin had marked Justin’s. Every thrust, every groan, every drop of sweat told Justin that Brian was owning him, possessing him, marking him as his and his alone.

*

_“He owns you, Justin! That’s… disgusting!”_

_“I own him, too. It’s funny how I never realized that until now. He owns me and I own him. He’s mine as much as I’m his.”_

_“Then what are you still doing here?”_

*

The litany of “Yes, more. God, Brian, harder. There, right _there_!” had taken over Justin’s mind, and all he could do was hang on tightly to Brian, almost like he was his lifeline. Brian’s thrusts became frantic, uncontrolled and, if possible, even harder. Justin felt his orgasm build from deep inside himself and he let it happen. He screamed Brian’s name, and his aftershocks drew out Brian’s own orgasm.

Brian collapsed on him, his heavy panting matching Justin’s. He looked into Justin’s eyes, nuzzled his cheek with his nose, and whispered, “I love you.”

Justin held him close; and smiled.

*

_“I’m home.”_

_“About fucking time.”_


End file.
